


Жук на склоне

by Neeta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Don't copy to another site, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeta/pseuds/Neeta
Summary: Путь в журналистику Риты Скитер.





	Жук на склоне

**Author's Note:**

> Написан на конкурс "Война Роз" на тему "Война вторгается в жизнь мага-обывателя".

1.

— Рита!

Рита профессионально расцвела в приветливой улыбке. Мы рады всем гостям нашего паба. Даже если это Бенджи Фенвик. Собственно, почему бы и нет? Сколько лет я не видела тебя, Бенджи?

— Привет.

На деревянный стол лёг свиток — меню, карта вин.

— У нас сегодня отличный ростбиф, Бенджи.

Ты выглядишь хреново, парень, равнодушно отметила Рита.

Она стояла, ожидая заказ, уголки губ привычно приподняты, длинные каштановые волосы аккуратно собраны в пучок, форменная мантия блестит тёмным золотом. Паб «Моргана» изо всех сил пытается держать марку, хоть и времена для ресторанного бизнеса сейчас не ахти, да и перспективы не радужные. Народ сидит по домам, таится, и тут, в Лютном переулке, это заметно ничуть не меньше. Страх — или лихорадочное возбуждение, нервное, тревожное, сумрачное веселье гостей, прячущих лица под капюшонами мантий даже в полумраке длинного зала с дубовой барной стойкой и высокими табуретами. Иногда, впрочем, эти компании оставляли приличные чаевые, и Рита буквально летала по залу, окружённая подносами с мясом, овощами и тёплым хлебом, открывая бутылки со старым выдержанным вином из погреба, улыбаясь, улыбаясь, улыбаясь. Она, блин, лучшая официантка этого дерьмового паба, Менди ей и в подмётки не годится.

Рите очень нужны деньги.

После Хогвартса Рита трезво оценила перспективы. Лучше всего было бы удачное в финансовом плане замужество, однако тут голо. Варианты карьеры, предполагающие стажировку с минимальной оплатой труда, она отмела сразу. Живые деньги можно получить только в сфере обслуживания, если, конечно, не рассматривать совсем уж экстрим типа приватных танцев. Нет. Она остановилась на вакансии официантки в «Моргане». Трудолюбия ей было не занимать. А уж мотивация. У неё никогда не возникало проблем с мотивацией.

— Я тебя искал. Мне нужно поговорить.

Бенджи не просто хреново. Он в отчаянии. Свиток он так и не развернул, зато успел открутить угол пергамента, пальцы дрожат. Морщина на переносице. В 27 лет. Он сильно похудел, пропали ямочки на щеках. Обаяние всеобщего баловня — о, наш Бенджи, плюшевый мишка Бенджи, медовый мальчик — где оно? Ни следа, стёрлось, как пыльца с крыльев пойманной бабочки. Что ж. Не её дело. Она-то в порядке.

— У тебя есть деньги? — Рита мягко вытянула меню из рук Бенджи.

— Деньги? — Казалось, он не сразу понял вопрос, он вообще временами будто отключался, зависал, с трудом возвращаясь в реальность. — А. Да. Есть, конечно. Рита. Мне нужно поговорить. Это важно. — Бенджи наконец посмотрел Рите в глаза, и Рите это совсем не понравилось. Она поняла, что с ней поговорят, хочет она этого или нет, не здесь и сейчас, так подкараулят после двенадцатичасовой смены, когда гудят ноги и слипаются глаза, а тратить своё личное время...

— Тогда я принесу тебе ростбиф, жареный картофель и домашнее красное вино для начала, — спокойно сказала она. — Сейчас не так уж много гостей, смогу с тобой посидеть недолго.

Гостей и вправду, увы, мало. Мёртвый сезон. Бутылку огневиски мрачному мужчине за угловой стол, рассчитать тихую, непонятно каким ветром сюда занесённую пожилую даму. Теперь можно и поговорить.

Бенджи ел отрешённо, но жадно. Рита налила вино в бокал, поставила перед Бенджи. Села, позволив себе вытянуть ноги и откинуться на спинку стула.

— Ну?

— Карадок исчез.

Бенджи выпил вино залпом, несколько густых, почти чёрных капель стекли на подбородок. Он стёр их, поморщился, по-детски лизнул испачканную ладонь. И вот тут Рите стало его почти жалко. Почти.

— Сочувствую, — вежливо сообщила она Бенджи. — И? Впрочем, понятно. Давай сэкономим моё время. Нет. Или могу яснее — отъебись, Бенджи.

Холодные пальцы сжали её запястье.

— Рита. Рита, послушай. Я понимаю, ты не должна, прости, ну... Ты же совсем ничего не знаешь...

Рита кивнула.

— Не знаю, — она мило улыбнулась, откровенно разглядывая светло-рыжие волосы Бенджи (поредели), еле заметные веснушки (он, помнится, уверял, что их каждый день становится на одну больше, и она пересчитывала, смеясь, ну ты и врёшь же, а он жмурился и тянулся к ней губами). Да, вот эта дурацкая попытка довериться. Первая и последняя. Впрочем, ей было семнадцать, Мерлин, точно. Десять лет прошло. — И знать не хочу.

— Рита.

Ей было семнадцать, учиться ещё полгода, и можно было разрешить себе не думать о возвращении домой, к совсем спятившему отцу, о долге, который и так неподъёмен, а ведь с папочки станется попросить взаймы ещё, и гоблины дадут, непременно. Можно не думать об этом хотя бы декабрьским вечером, растянувшись на тёплом ковре в хаффлпаффовской гостиной перед камином, когда Бенджи сидит рядом и перебирает её волосы, гладит по голове так нежно, так мягко, и кажется, что можно рассказать ему всё-всё. Можно даже превратиться в жука и, расправив золотисто-зелёные надкрылья, опуститься на подставленную ладонь, наслаждаясь восхищённым, неверящим выдохом «ух ты». Все на каникулах, дома, гостиная только их. Бенджи не уехал к своим родителям-магглам, чтобы побыть с ней. Что ж. Придётся расплачиваться и за это. А, да. Слушать...

— ... помнишь, мы с Карадоком тогда выбрали целительство, и...

Она помнила. Она помнила это «мы с Карадоком». Ещё бы.

Сначала был просто «этот Дирборн из Рейвенкло, талантливый парень, он, знаешь...». Потом «Карадок говорит...». И наконец «мы с Карадоком». Приплыли.

Впрочем, ей пофиг. Вы с Карадоком. О'кей.

— ...мы не могли не вмешаться. Рита, они же реальные фашисты, а, ты не знаешь, ладно. Но ты же видишь, видишь, что происходит. Я не могу тебе рассказать всё, допустим, есть организация... Сопротивление, — Бенджи бледно улыбнулся, он так пытается объяснить, бедняга.

— Я не магглорождённая. Меня это не касается. — Рита пожала плечами. Она полукровка, но вряд ли это заинтересует Пожирателей Смерти. Да и кто в курсе, кроме, опять же, Бенджи. Мать исчезла так давно, растворилась в своём маггловском мире. Ну её к дементорам, с её нереально платиновыми волосами, алыми острыми ногтями, дешёвая копия Мерилин Монро. Ты не прав, Бенджи, я всё же кое-что знаю о магглах.

— Карадок вообще чистокровный, — устало сказал Бенджи и отпустил наконец её руку. — Чистокровнее некуда. Не в этом дело.

— Мне надо работать, — сухо ответила она. — А не лекции слушать. Короче.

— Я уверен, Карадок у Пожирателей, — Бенджи почти шептал, и Рита была вынуждена наклониться к нему, потянуться через столик. — Я двое суток мотался по Лондону. У меня есть информаторы. Надо проверить одно место, дом... Он на заклятии Доверия, явно, Рита, понимаешь, я сам никак, никак не могу туда попасть. Ты могла бы. Подкараулить входящего, спрятаться в складках мантии... Это безопасно, Рита, иначе бы я не просил. Только проверить. Если он там, мы его вытащим. Я прошу...

— Ты не просишь, — холодно констатировала Рита, почти касаясь губами уха Бенджи. Со стороны это выглядело неприкрытым флиртом. — На просьбу я уже ответила в начале беседы. «Отъебись» — это понятно? Ну давай, следующий шаг.

— Я донесу, что ты анимаг, — как послушный ученик, Бенджи сложил руки перед собой, отстранился и взглянул на Риту в упор. — Ты этого ждёшь? На.

— Хороший мальчик, — похвалила Рита. Поправила волосы. А, да, улыбнуться. — Теперь слушай. Мне пофиг. Я выдержу Азкабан. Мне особо нечего терять, ты знаешь.

И тогда Бенджи предложил деньги. Всё так, как она и просчитала в начале разговора. Блеф удался. Он донёс бы, это Рита поняла по его отчаянно-безумным глазам, то есть она обречена была согласиться, и почему бы не получить за это галлеоны, «и сикли, и кнаты, мы будем богаты», как в той детской песенке, дементор побери, сжать зубы, подбородок поднять, работать, всё. Улыбаться.

2.

Жук летел сквозь влажную, вязкую августовскую ночь, гудел низко и ровно. Иногда слюдяные крылья замирали, и жука плавно подхватывал, обнимал и нёс воздушный поток. Спинка жука блестела, отражая свет звёзд, крупных, как бывает на исходе лета, отливала то бронзовым жаром, то тёплым золотом, то колючим холодом бледного серебра.

Человеческое сознание блаженно затихало и растворялось во время полёта.

Жук ни о чём не думал. Он летел из одной точки пространства в другую, благодарно и приветливо гудя в мироздание.

В первый раз превращение произошло само собой. Это было летом, после шестого курса. Отца с утра где-то носило, он появился к обеду, радостный. Рита налила суп и сидела, поджав под себя ноги, на диване в углу, с тарелкой на коленях.

Отец торопливо вытащил из кармана мантии огромный прозрачно-розовый леденец. Запахло жжёным сахаром и малиной. Рита хмуро улыбнулась.

— У нас же нет денег, зачем ты?

— Деньги, деньги, — отец махнул рукой. — Что за суп? — Он снял крышку с кастрюли, понюхал и зажмурился. — Чудесно, умираю с голоду, Риточка. Не беспокойся, я принёс деньги, я был в Гринготтсе, вот. — На стол посыпались монеты, мелочь — от силы на пять галлеонов. — Ссуда...

— Сколько на этот раз? — Рита аккуратно отставила тарелку. Под её взглядом отец поёжился.

— На этот раз всё изменится, — уверил он. — Новый роман, дочь, я напишу невозможно прекрасную историю, я вижу сюжет, я держу в руках нити судеб, я всё смогу и... смотри! — Голос отца понизился до благоговейного шёпота. — Я его нашёл. Сколько лет я охотился за этой вещью... Горбин сдержал слово, приберёг для меня...

Отец гладил кончиками пальцев ядовито-зелёное перо. Его стоит только попросить, шептал отец, и оно прочтёт твою душу, оно вытащит слова, единственно верные, точные, а то я устал, я так устал, слов слишком много, и я перебираю их все, а они рассыпаются, но теперь я наконец напишу великую книгу, и тысяча галлеонов — ничто за...

— Тысяча галлеонов... — почти беззвучно повторила Рита. — Как? Гоблины дали тебе столько...

— Какая разница, дочь. Под залог дома.

Рита встала с дивана. Медленно, осторожно. Вышла в коридор. В животе пульсировала, сжимаясь, ледяная пружина, и Рита захлебнулась воздухом, но тут пружина сжалась совсем, а потом распрямилась, разрывая её тело на части. Это оказалось не больно, это было опьяняюще радостно, и хриплый Ритин смех смягчился, стих, становясь басовитым гулом. Крупный жук неуверенно ткнулся в стекло, сориентировался и вылетел в форточку.

"Проба", — прошептал Алан Скитер перу и рассеянно сгрёб розовый леденец.

...Жук забился в щель между камнями. На этой улице не было деревьев, хоть бы какой полудохлый куст. Он вырыл ямку, поворочался и затих. Жук ждал. Рано или поздно появится человек.

Трэверс устало потёр лоб. Он, кажется, готов был уснуть, расшнуровывая ботинки. Конечно, он не заметил жука. Несколько шагов по тёмному коридору. Трэверс прошёл было мимо закрытой комнаты, но всё же остановился. Очень нехотя пробормотал заклинание, мало напоминающее обычное Аллохомора. Отпер дверь, но внутрь не зашёл. Он смотрел на лежащего на полу человека. Тот ответил ему неожиданно внимательным и ясным взглядом. Трэверс молча захлопнул дверь, но жук успел мягко упасть с мантии и теперь изучал обстановку: пусто, никакой мебели, голые стены. Высоко расположенное круглое окно, белёсый лунный свет. Человек в углу не шевелился. Он дышал тяжело, хрипло. Чёрные пятна на рубашке — кровь.

Много крови.

Как же хочется остаться жуком. Пролезть в щель под дверью. Дождаться, пока Трэверс выспится, и свалить отсюда к Мерлину. Трэверс, надо же. Пожиратель Смерти. Рита помнила высокого худого слизеринца, курса на три старше. Он классно играл в квиддич. Дирборн тоже играл. Игры. Рита молча выругалась и встала, держа палочку перед собой.

— Карадок. — Даже шёпот тут казался громким, звенел, отражаясь от стен. Рита невольно понизила голос, ещё тише: — Карадок, я от Бенджи. Рита, помнишь?

— Дай палочку.

Ему тяжело говорить, это видно. Нет сил на эмоции. Рита села на пол, торопливо вложила палочку в бледную влажную ладонь. Обхватила руками плечи. Как тут холодно, трясёт просто, всё будет хорошо, сейчас она согреется. Дирборн целитель, пусть только попробует умереть вот тут, у неё на глазах. Пусть только...

— Рита, — Карадок почти улыбался, протягивая палочку. — Я наложил Следящие чары. Когда Трэверс подойдёт, ты услышишь. Значит, анимаг. Интересно.

— Ты не знал. Интересно, — машинально откликнулась Рита. Что ж, Бенджи. Спасибо хотя бы за это.

— Нет. Он там с ума сходит?

Рита кивнула.

— Скажи Бенджи, что я умер. — Карадок пожал плечами. — Тем более, это почти правда.

Да какого дементора. Рита сжала кулаки.

— Ты, целитель хренов, — холодно и зло сказала она в голос. — Вот у тебя была палочка. Ну так сделал бы что-нибудь?

— Ого, — Карадок усмехнулся. — Что-нибудь я сделал. Понимаешь, Рита, — Карадок поморщился, устраиваясь поудобнее, — меня уже не вытащить. Бенджи поставит всех на уши, поднимет аврорат, а смысл? Твоя вера в целителей трогательна, но заклинания тут бесполезны.

Его пытали, пытали долго и основательно. Круцио? Внешних повреждений не видно. Кровь на рубашке — похоже, она шла горлом, несколько раз. Значит, что-то внутри. Спокойнее. Смотреть. Запоминать. Ему трудно дышать. Повреждены лёгкие? Может, и ещё что-нибудь. Может, вообще всё. Кажется, сейчас ему хотя бы не больно.

— Это... Трэверс?

— Нет. — Карадок явно устал. — Неважно, кто. Я посплю, Рита.

Он сказал это совсем тихо. Рита закусила губу. Молча кивнула. Осторожно погладила спутанные чёрные волосы Дирборна и тоже закрыла глаза. Пусть Трэверс скорее надумает свалить отсюда. Пожалуйста. Ну пожалуйста.

Аппарировать в Лютный и вытряхнуть Энн из постели — дело нескольких минут, Энн умница, внимательные глаза, профессионально внимательные, острые, цепкие, а вот улыбаться ей незачем, не с её родом деятельности, у неё другая фишка — сочувствие, "я-вас-так-понимаю", к ней приходят за зельями, делятся, так сказать, наболевшим. Она гениальный зельевар, эта девочка, и ведь не афиширует, знакомые — знакомым, но тропа не зарастает, Энн просыпается легко, как птичка, к ней приходят и ночами, лишь бы платили.

Энн выслушала, накинула халатик. Внутреннее кровотечение, так, ты мне рассказывай всё подробно, руки между тем порхали, наливая, отмеривая.

— Спасибо, Энн.

— Я тебя предупредила, — Энн спрятала галлеоны в карман халата, обвила Ритину шею, хмуро чмокнула в щёку. — Ты дура, Рита. Возвращайся скорее.

Дело нескольких секунд — аппарировать обратно, жук спрятался в знакомой ямке, выдохнул и затих. Жук спокойно переносит ожидание, время для него сворачивается в кокон, жуку легче договориться с собой, чем человеку.

Трэверс. С ним ещё кто-то. Неважно. Наконец.

Человек, пришедший с Трэверсом, распахнул дверь настежь, бросил равнодушный взгляд на вытянувшегося в углу мертвеца:

— Приберись тут, Джон.

Бенджи спал за столом в "Моргане", уткнувшись лбом в сгиб локтя. Рита потрясла его за плечо.

— Дирборн мёртв, — сказала она, предупреждая вопрос, не дожидаясь вспышки отчаянной, обречённой надежды. — Мёртв. Я видела тело.

Бенджи кивнул. Оставил деньги на столе и не оглядываясь вышел из паба. Он шёл, как слепой, пошатываясь, высоко подняв голову. Рита залпом выпила вино из его бокала.

— Карадок умер во сне, — непонятно, к кому она обращалась, Бенджи скрылся из виду, но Рита повторила это снова и допила остаток вина прямо из бутылки.

3.

Дома Рита бросила тёмно-золотую мантию на пол, надо стирать к смене, нет сил, потом. Можно наконец распустить волосы. Солнце вовсю било в окна, Рита задёрнула шторы в своей комнате, вышла в гостиную, в которой никогда не бывает гостей, дым, исписанные листы на столе, на полу, на подоконнике.

— Рита, — отец махнул ей рукой, не отрывая взгляда от рукописи. — Обедать? Я сейчас...

— Я только пришла, пап. И ничего не принесла сегодня. Надо готовить.

— А, что? Да, — отец взялся за следующий лист. — Подожду. Тут не так! — он говорил уже не Рите, перу, ногтем отчёркивая абзац, — я же хотел не так, ну что...

Волна усталой злости набрала силу незаметно, кровь пульсировала в висках, перед глазами Риты поплыли цветные пятна.

— Это я хотела не так, — она смотрела на отца в упор. — Я хочу не так, блядь! Я не могу так уже! — Палочка как будто сама оказалась в руке, Рита направила её на отца, тот ошарашенно молчал, сжимал лист, прикрывался им, ага, надёжный щит, прекрасно, браво, папочка, ты прячешься за ним всю свою никчёмную жизнь, за этими буквами, ненавижу, как же... — Акцио, перо!

Отец дёрнулся, бросился к ней, кажется, он кричал и плакал, но Рита сжала перо в кулаке, чуть не сломав, и жук взмыл под потолок, уворачиваясь, привычный путь к окну, наверх, наискосок к форточке, всё.

— ...А выпей-ка ты...

— Яду, — продолжила Рита. Она сидела на диване у Энн, подтянув колени к подбородку, злыми сухими глазами разглядывая помятый трофей. Тысяча галлеонов за это дерьмо. И десять лет её жизни. И...

— Яду, а то, — подтвердила Энн, заставляя взять чашку с пойлом цвета этого самого пера. Впрочем, пахло зелье нежно, пряными травами и леденцами.

— Посмотрим, на что ты способно, тварь, — пообещала Рита перу. — Будешь работать.

Перо парило в воздухе. Энн взмахом палочки отправила ему свиток пергамента.

— Помнишь, Рит, гитарист из "Бледного тестрала" надрался и изливал тебе душу? Расскажи ему, — Энн кивнула перу и устроилась поудобнее рядом с Ритой. — Не в "Пророк", конечно... Хотя...

— Угу. Мне много чего изливали, — хмуро согласилась Рита. — Эй! Как там тебя? Проба!

Энн накрутила на палец длинную каштановую прядь Ритиных волос.

— Тебе пойдёт быть блондинкой, — наблюдая за изо всех сил старающимся пером, прошептала она. — И купи уже себе нормальную мантию. Малиновую, например. И...

— Думаешь, статьями удастся заработать? — Рита прикрыла глаза, зелье понемногу действовало, и мертвец, лежащий в углу так страшно, так прямо, растворился в зелёном мягком тумане, отец улыбался и держал малиновый леденец, а жук, путаясь в высокой траве, полз по склону, вверх, а потом вспомнил, что можно лететь, и полетел.


End file.
